super_smash_bros_2kfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Sonic (SSB2K)
Super Sonic is a Playable Newcomer and Unlockable Character in Super Smash Bros. 2K. he is considered the Semi-Clone to Sonic, which Super Sonic has his own movesets. How to Unlock *Clear classic mode as Sonic on Any Difficulty without a Continue *Play 30 vs. Matches Attributies Super Sonic is considered a Faster Sonic character, he has also the ability to float in the air for only 8 seconds. Super Sonic has very good ariel moves because he floats in the air during battle, he can hit the ground if he takes a heavy damage. Moveset Ground Moves *Neutral Attack- Quick Jab, Upwards Kick, and a Spin dash in place, 3% Jab, 3% Kick, 20% Spin Dash. *Forward Tilt- Sends a sweep of wind in front of him with his hand. 9% *Up Tilt- Upward Roundhouse Kick. 7% *Down Tilt- Gets on his hands and lunges outwards with both feet extended in a trip kick, 7% *Dash Attack- Stops abruptly and lunges sideways a short distance as his elbow his out with yellow energy around him. 10% Smash *Side Smash- Wind-Up Punch: he winds the fist slower and yells "GO!" but the punch is stronger. 14% uncharged, 20% Charged. *Up Smash- Spin pops into the air, ripping out multiple hits and then coming down. 19% uncharged if all hits connect, 29% fully charged. *Down Smash- Spin dashes to his left and right, similar to normal Sonic's but stronger and covering a much larger range. 11% Uncharged, 16% Charged. Other *Ledge Attack- Quickly spin dashes around the ledge's area. 9% *100% Ledge Attack- Quickly comes back & punches hard. 10% *Floor Attack- Does a sweep kick. 9% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel- Golden power Barrier. 12% *Forward Ariel- Raises a a leg, then brings it down in an quick arc in front of him. When opponents touch the arc of his leg and foot, they are strongly meteor smashed with high knockback and a distinctive "ping" noise similar to the home-run bat but at a much higher and louder pitch. 17% *Back Ariel- Cyclone Kick. 14% *Up Ariel- Extends both of his feet upward and spins in a whirl kick. 12% *Down Ariel- Falls while aiming his foot downwards. Dangerous to use if Super Sonic is low and/or offstage. 10% Grabs and Throws *Grab- Super Sonic reaches with both hands at the Opponent *Pummel- Punch. 3% he can hit multiple times after pressing the button with 2% *Forward Throw- Kicks the Opponent forward. 9% *Backward Throw- Kicks the Opponent backward. 10% *Up Throw- Extends both of his feet upward and kicks. 14% *Down Throw- Spin Dashes on the Opponent. 12% Special Moves Taunts *Up- Releases a tinge of golden energy around his body. *Side- Same as his Up Taunt *Down- Same as his Up Taunt On Screen Apperance *The Normal Sonic appears as all the 7 Chaos emeralds come to him turning into Super Sonic Costume Gallery/Palette Swap Trivia *Super Sonic is the fastest character in the game, even being faster than Sonic himself. *Super Sonic can float amount time of 8 seconds *Despite having Sonic use this form, Super Sonic is separated from Sonic in this game, this is because Sonic's Final smash is Hyper Sonic instead. *Sonic's down smash makes him go half way the stage *Super Sonic does not have any other taunts *Super Sonic is the only character with a OP pummel.